Dumbles Wonderfully Insane Idea
by misses-charlie-weasly
Summary: what will happen to our hoggy hogy hogwarts students when dumbledore decides to resurect a class from the past? what happens if it has to do with their whole life? why am i asking you these questions? find out here!
1. default chapter

Prologue to: Dumbles wonderfully insane Idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, JKR dose, lucky wench, but myself and the rest of us fan fiction authors decided that she can share for a while! Oh and im not making any money, this is also the disclaimer for the whole story cause im to lazy to write one every chapter.

Warnings: some language, OOTP what OOTP? HBP what HBP?

Rating: for now T maybe M later on

Summary: what happens when ol' dumbles' brings back a class from the past? Find out here!

Hermione's POV

Hermione, Lavender, Pavarti, and Ginny walked into the great hall the day before school got out, they took their seats, and Hermione poured some pumpkin juice for all of them, they were excited because, all of them were going to Lavenders house that summer, she had talked to her parents, and they had agreed, they decided to give Hermione a makeover that summer, it was going to be fun. Dumbledore stood and said,

"Alright this announcement is for the fifth years, I have decided to, shall we say, resurrect a class of sorts, for you, but you need to ask for your parent's permission first, tomorrow before you leave, we will be handing out envelopes to you, you are NOT to open these under any circumstances. If you do, you will not be able to attend the class, after your parents sign the form you are allowed to read it, but understand me when I say, once it's signed, there is NO backing out, whatsoever, and you can't destroy the permission slip, so without further ado, please enjoy the feast."

Hermione felt her jaw drop, she quickly regained he composure, she looked around the hall, at the other students, Ron had mashed potatoes dripping out of his wide open, trap. Lavender looked even more confused than the time when, Snape surprised us with a pop quiz and she didn't know how to explain the use of polyjuice potion. And Pavarti, she was putting on more makeup, not even paying attention like always I shudder to think what my face will look like when she is through with it! Neville, well Neville, he just looked scared, poor thing.

He grinned widely at us and the twinkle in his eye was so bright, if you put him in a tower above the ocean, he could warn boats that there was a storm brewing, and well I guess it was a warning to us students saying 'watch out, crazy old man who has a lemon drop for a brain is on the loose, RUN!'.

After dinner, we all went upstairs to pack our bags. After our bags were packed, we went to bed.

The next morning we were about to board the train when our heads of houses came and handed us envelopes, told us one more time to NOT open them until our parents read them. We agreed and boarded the train, not knowing what was in store for us, any of us.

**Ok so all you all readers, I know its short but it's a prologue, and the chapters will be longer, but I absolutely need ten reviews BEFORE I will update again! Love to all my reviewers and readers, oh and who could forget my beta queen of the Scoubies! You rock gurlie! Love you! **


	2. chapter one

alright my dearies, i decided to be nice and post another chapter for you! dont you love me? ok so i forgot to mention that ginny, has been bumped up a grade, too smart that one is! ok, oo and OOTP what OOTP? HPB what HPB?

Chapter one: I have to WHAT!

Draco's POV

I stepped off the train and tried, believe me when I say 'tried' to, slink off to my parents before Millicent or some of the other sluts who fawn over me, saw me, but to no avail.

"DRAAAAAAAKIEEEEE, YOU WOULDENT LEAVE WITH OUT SAYING GOODBYE, NOW WOULD YOU?" Millicent, half squealed and, half screamed.

I turned desperately looking for the refuge of my parents. Instead I found my mother clinging to my father for support, from laughing to hard and my father trying, but failing, to hide his laughter. I glared, making my parents laugh harder.

I then turned to Millicent and smiled and waved, smiled and waved. She started to come over to me, but, thank Merlin's mother, that her father grabbed her shoulder, to stop her. He saw the desperate and not Malfoyish look on my face, making Mother snort, causing Father to laugh too. I shook my head and walked over to my parents; "Mum, Dad." I coolly spoke to them.

"Hi baby!" my Mum exclaimed

"Hello son." My father said, a little less enthusiastically

"Here, Mumbles Dumbles, said to give you this..." I said as I handed them the envelope. I saw a look of recognition pass through my mother's eyes and my father. His eyes twinkled, like, how do I say this, Dumbledore! I can't believe that I just related my father to, lemon-drop head! Don't tell him, please.

(An hour later, Malfoy manner. End, Draco's POV.)

"Lucius, I think it would be a learning experience for Draco, please sign the other line, please, remember how we got together?" Narcissa pleaded with her husband.

"Yes, Cissy, I remember how we got together, the same assignment as Dumbledore has installed here..." he trailed off, before sighing and signing the paper.

Narcissa squealed and kissed her husband soundly on the lips, before calling, "DRAAACOO."

(20 minutes earlier Brown mansion)

Pavarti, Hermione and Ginny, sent the mysterious letter to their parents by owl, while Lavender talked with her parents. The girls were sitting in the lounge, across the hall from where Lavender was talking to her parents. First they were playing snap, and then they hear;

"ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SIGNED THAT, THROW IT AWAY! IT'S, POSSESSED!"

Pavarti and Hermione exchanged worried looks before Ginny screamed,

"LOOK FOR SPARE OWLS!" Lavender then bounded out of the study screaming "DON'T SEND THE OWLS, DON'T SEND THE BLOODY OWLS!" sending the other girls into a bigger frenzy, until three screeches were heard, the owls were back.

(Ten minutes earlier, Black manor)

Your children will be sent through fake marriages, having their own children, running their own home, having a job to keep and a family to support, if they do infact choose to have a real marriage then, the ceremony can be preformed. We will keep you informed.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster

Harry re-read the paragraph that changed his life for the next two years, and then looked up incredibly at his god-father Sirius, turned to a very pregnant and amused Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and an equally amused Remus Lupin.

(Back at Brown mansion)

Four girls sat and re-read the letters, Pavarti was repeating over and over.

"I have to be a mum, I have to be a mum, I HAVE to be a MUM."

Lavender was crying, Hermione looked harassed, and Ginny was trying to console the others. Maybe, she would fall in love, or at least learn to properly care for a baby.

It would be fun, but right now, she has to convince her friends of that, it was proving harder than she thought.

thanks melissa! u no who u are! ok so check out her storys they soo totally rock, he pen name is queen of the scoubies. and also, please be mice and feed the harry potter cahrecters, all it takes is a push of the little purple button, come on, please snape is so hungry his nose is deflating!


	3. chapter two

(Two months. Later)

Hermione, Pavarti, Lavender and Ginny, boarded the Hogwarts Express, dreading the start of this two year class. They were walking down the corridor when, Blaise Zabini walked up to them, and asked, "So red, whose your friend?" tilting his head towards Hermione.

Ginny giggled and said, "That's Hermione."

Blaise's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, before he said, "Looking good Granger…" Hermione smirked, she had changed, the makeover that her friends gave her helped a lot, her hair no longer frizzed and it had, blonde and cherry red stripes in it, she learned how to do her make up, and she also has a whole new wardrobe, the clothes all consisting of a bit more revealing things.

Blaise just half smirked and half smiled, while walking away muttering something like "I still like red though".

The girls giggled as Ginny blushed; they found an empty compartment and sat down, all lapsing into a deeper silence, looking at their letters or out the window.

(2 and half hours later)

The group of girls walked in to the great hall dreading what was to come. As Hermione looked around only a handful of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's seemed to have the same look as her friends and her, it seemed seven Slytherin's and seven Gryffindor's the group of girls included. Hermione took a seat, her friends following suit, the first years were sorted the feast began and ended, and then the part only fourteen of the students were dreading, the students watched as the Great Hall doors opened and the Malfoy's followed by the Zabini's the Parkinson's, the Weasley's, the Grangers, the Browns, the Patails, and Sirius Black, who was recently found to be innocent. They came waltzing in, and watched astonished as Narcissa waved frantically at her son smiling wildly, while Draco sunk so far under his seat he almost was on the floor, and also as Lucius laughed at the two.

Dumbledore stood and said, "Alright as the fifth years already know, you were sent home with a permission slip of sorts, all whose permission slip was signed please stand and come forward." He paused to let the students do so. The parents watched expectantly until, Hermione stood and walked up, then Ginny, Pavarti, Lavender, Padma, and Ron and Harry followed suit.

The rest of the student body watched as Draco Malfoy stood and walked up to the front, followed by Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, and three other boys by the names of, Richard Finnel, Michel Grants, and Jared Gyred.

Dumbledore smiled again, wider this time, and continued, "Alright, now, I am going to pass the sorting hat around to all of you, it will have a piece of paper in it, you will read the paper, girls the paper will tell you, how many children you are to have by the end of this project, and boys it will say the name of the girl you are paired with, so, lets begin, shall we? Who wants to go first, girls or boys?"

Nobody said anything, they just stood there, the parents chuckled slightly, and Dumbledore said "Boys then."

He gave the hat to Blaise; Blaise reached in and took out a single roll of parchment. He opened it and read.

_**Ginny Weasley **_

He smiled and passed the hat on showing the parchment to his father who clapped him on the back, knowing for a long time of Blaise's crush on the littlest Weasley.

Draco took the old hat and reached inside, ho took out a single roll of parchment. And read

_**Hermione Granger**_

Draco screamed bloody murder, his father read the parchment and smiled, Miss Granger would be good for his son.

Richard took the hat and looked at it before reaching in and taking out the parchment and reading,

_**Padma Patail**_

He smiled slightly and handed the hat to Harry. Harry reached in and took out a roll of parchment, he read,

_**Pansy Parkinson **_

He sighed, Pansy wasn't too bad, infact she was quite pretty. At least he thought so.

He handed the hat to Ron who reached in, thinking he would get Hermione but when he read hid parchment he gasped so loudly and largely that the rest of the students swore that Dumbledore's beard lifted off the floor. For he read the name,

_**Millicent Bullstrode**_

Arthur took the scrap from his son and his eyes widened.

Jared reached inside the hat and took out a piece of parchment, he read,

_**Pavarti Patail**_

He took a breath of relief.

Michael took the hat, grabbed his parchment, and read,

_**Lavender Brown**_

He smiled, he like Lavender, a lot.

Michael passed the hat to Ginny who in turn took out a piece of parchment, and passed the hat to Lavender, who also took a piece of parchment and gave the hat to Hermione, Hermione took a slip and handed the hat off to Pavarti who grabbed her piece of parchment and, handed the tatted old scrap to Padma, who also took a piece of parchment, and then passed the hat on to Pansy who quickly grabbed a roll and handed it of to Millicent who took the last roll and handed the hat back to Dumbledore he smiled and nodded at the girls as if to say, 'well, get on with it then'.

Ginny opened her parchment and read

_**1 child**_

She closed her eyes in relief.

Hermione was next to read her parchment.

_**2 children**_

'Twos, not bad' Hermione thought.

Millicent was the next brave contestant.

_**3 children**_

'Crap, I have to have three kids, fun' she thought.

Pansy decided it was her turn to step up to plate.

_**2 children**_

Pansy sighed; it was going to be a long two years.

Padma and Pavarti looked at each other and opened their parchment at the same time, reading the same thing

_**One child**_

They both looked at each other seemingly talking to each other telepathically.

Lavender opened her parchment, and read

_**2 children**_

'My poor, poor figure' Lavender cried mentally.

Dumbledore smiled and said

"The rest of the students are excused, as for you fourteen follow me, parents are allowed to come."

**Ok so here is chapter 2 for ya! Thanks to Melissa! Go read her friggen stories and review for _black dress_ we have to win this challenge! Right, Melissa? Ok so if you want cheese or some of my mom's cobbler then review my story and I might also set you up on a date with one of my friends. Ok so yeah. **

**CHEESE ROCKS!**

**JP**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, boys if you could please read your slips, then girls join them out side the hall where professor Snape will be waiting, Blaise, you first."

Blaise nodded and read,

"Ginny Weasley"

Ginny got a goofy grin on her face and they walked out of the hall Blaise's parents and Molly following closely behind. Dumbledore smiled and gestured for Draco to continue, Draco gulped and read,

"Mudblood granger"

Narcissa and Lucius reached at the same time to smack Draco on the back of the head both hitting different spots.

"OW" Draco screamed as Hermione laughed and said

"Im going to like my new in-laws" Narcissa giggled and Lucius laughed, the rest of the hall looked on in astonishment. Draco and his parents, and, Hermione and her parents, walked out of the hall, together.

Richard read his parchment and left with his partner. Jared did the same. And, Ron, Ron was blinded for a minute by dumbles twinkling gaze, it was so intense at that moment Ron thought he needed, twinkle burn lotion. He took his trembling parchment and read,

"Millicent Bullstrode" Millicent wasn't as bad as her first few years she was actually, pretty, pretty.

Ron and Millicent and their parents walked out, that left Pansy and her parents and Harry and Sirius Harry looked at his parchment and said,

"I think it's kind of obvious, my partner is umm, Pansy Parkinson." Their parents and godparents chuckled as Harry led the way out of the hall. Once out of the hall they met professor Snape and the rest of the group, Prof. Snape led them to a wall with a series of portraits on it, he led the couples and parents to their prospective portraits and let them choose the passwords for their 'new homes'.

Hermione and Draco decided on the password, 'slytherdor'.

Harry and Pansy decided on 'sweet sweets'.

Ron and Millicent decided on 'skiving snack boxes'

And Padma and Pavarti and their partners chose their passwords, theirs were exactly the opposite of one another's, padma's is, 'twin p'. And pavarti's is 'p twin'.

(Draco and Hermione)

The grangers and the Malfoy's walked into the new and surprisingly empty apartment to find a note on the counter it read,

_This is your new home students, men will have to get a job to provide for their wives and children and also to furnish their new homes, enjoy, _

_Albus Dumbledore_.

Draco cringed and said, "I have to get a job" Hermione replied by saying, "You bloody better well get a job, until you do we are, are, thingless!" Causing her parents and, Malfoy's parents, to burst into laughter

Ron and Millicent

The Weasley's and the bulstrodes walked into the new and unfurnished home, only to find a note on the counter it read.

_This is your new home students, men will have to get a job to provide for their wives and children and also to furnish their new homes, enjoy, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Well this is great" Millicent said sarcastically, "Go get a job tomorrow or, I wont let you back in here" she added. Ron just nodded.

Blaise and Ginny

The Zabinis and Ginny walked in, Molly and Arthur were with Ron, they found an empty apartment, and a note the note read,

_This is your new home students, men will have to get a job to provide for their wives and children and also to furnish their new homes, enjoy, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Blaise sighed, and said "I'll go tomorrow." Ginny nodded in the affirmative

(Three months later)

Blaise had gotten a job with Draco as employees for Malfoy Inc. and Harry and Ron got jobs at weasley's wizard wheezes. Down in hogsmead, and all the couples got married.

Blaise walked into his apartment to find is two month pregnant wife sitting with Ron and Draco's one month pregnant wives, pansy was at school, while the pregnant girls did in home schooling. Draco walked in to find Hermione and bring her home, to their little apartment, thingy. After Draco and Hermione left Ron came in to collect Millicent. After the other couples had gone, Ginny asked,

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?"

Blaise nodded and said,

"Tabitha for a girl and Tom for a boy"

Ginny replied with,

"No way in hell am I naming my kids Tabitha and Tom! Hell no!"

Blaise asked snottily, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Ginny nodded and said, "Shania and Erik."

Blaise nodded his agreement.

Meanwhile with Draco and Hermione,

"I AM NOT NAMING MY KIDS DRACOETTE AND DRACO JR.!" Hermione screamed.

"WELL IM NOT NAMING MY KIDS CLEOPATRA AND RODOLFUS, THOSE ARE FREAK NAMES!" Draco screamed right back.

With Ron and Millicent,

"Ron, I don't want to name my children Ron jr. and Millicent Jr."

"What do you want to name them Millie?"

"Umm, how about, Anna and, Nicholas"

"Sounds good to me, now lets go to dinner."

Harry and pansy's flat,

Harry and pansy decided to have dinner in there apartment. They sat down for dinner and weren't talking at all when pansy suddenly said,

"Harry lets have a baby."

Harry dropped his fork and choked,

"What?"

Pansy repeated her statement and received a nod, the two then stood leaving their dinner, to go to their bedroom.

Read and review please!I beg you! and thanks to my beautiful beta...um...whats her face, queen of somthing or other, cant remember! so yeah, and a message to, well they kow who im talking to, its toot toot!

love and cheese! jp


	5. Chapter 5 authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

**To all my faithful readers and reviewers, I love you all, and thank you very much and im sorry to say that this story is going to be put on hold until further notice. Im sorry again**

**Sending my well wishes,**

**Misses-charlie-weasly **


End file.
